


drink the wine from my heart

by orphan_account



Series: you make the losing control easy, easy [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Trans Hux, Way sweeter than I originally intended, because we need more trans hux, emperor!Hux, my excuse to put these idiots in pretty clothes, subby Ren, this happens a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Hux has a banquet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drink the wine from my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I think listening to Easy and Pyre by Son Lux and/or Black Mambo by Glass Animals works well with this fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ren bit gently on Hux's lip and pulled, nipped light marks down his throat. Nothing that would leave a bruise; that was their agreement for the evening. The coronation banquet was tonight and it wouldn't do to have the Emperor collared by Ren's marks.

As much as he wanted to mark him, (to have the hall, the _galaxy_ see that he made those marks and that their Emperor had allowed him to do it,) there was no room for negotiation.

Hux's fingers moved in his hair, yanking his head back sharply (sweetly) and exposing his own throat. "Getting overeager, Kylo," he murmured. "I should get dressed for dinner."

Ren slid off the throne and folded his legs under him. Hux stood, fingers catching again in Ren's hair and pulling through. 

"Come with me, darling."

He stood on legs that should not have been shaky and followed him.

Hux's quarters lay through a labyrinth of corridors, through several locked and guarded doors, and down a flight of stairs. Ren supposed it was a security measure. However, he was curious as to why his Emperor had decided it was essential for him to accompany him here when his own room was very much not at this end of the ship.

"I took the liberty of sending your clothing down here," Hux said, putting his keycard to his door. It slid back with a hiss. "Did you see what I ordered to be made for you?"

"No."

Even from behind him, Ren could tell he was smiling. "Hm. Good."

Ren blinked.

"Sit down." He found a chair by the door and tried not to tap his toes on the matte black flooring. Hux had already moved into the closet. "We'll get you dressed first, shall we?"

"What?"

Hux emerged from the closet holding a large bundle of fabric. "Calm down, Ren. You'll still be as intimidating as usual. You'll just be," and here he paused as he carefully spread out the clothes on his bed, "more refined."

Ren had no idea what to expect.

"Come look, won't you?"

He obeyed, moving to stand behind Hux. From his position, it looked like a normal robe: less frayed around the edges than his, nicer fabric maybe, but normal.

"Robes off, Kylo," he said. "You can't get into this without help."

"It looks standard enough to me."

"Trust me, darling. It's not." And there he was, smiling that razor grin that made Ren want to kneel, to hide, to pin Hux against the bed and never let him up again. He of course did none of those things, just removed his robes and let them drop to the floor.

Hux held up the new robes; from underneath them he pulled a pair of dark, not-quite-tight pants, flares of burgundy running up the front. "Get into these."

Ren did. They fit him perfectly.

Hux pulled the outer robe off its hangar and laid it gently on the bed; in his hands there was a soft-looking, long grey tunic with a V-cut hem. It was open in the back, and pinned to one shoulder were a set of laces. Ren swallowed and found his throat dry.

The newly-crowned Emperor held the tunic open for his liege, who slipped his arms through the armholes and turned, letting him unpin the laces and start lacing the garment at the nape of his neck. It sent a delicious shiver through him. 

Ren felt Hux drag the laces through the eyelets on the back of the tunic, felt his hot breath on the back of his neck, his lips, his teeth. He felt himself harden. Ren took a steadying breath.

Hux was efficient, though, and reached the end of the laces much more quickly than Ren anticipated.

"You're shaking, darling," the Emperor murmured, mouth suddenly at his ear. "Put on the robe for me please."

The last layer fit him like a sheath did a steel knife. He turned to look at Hux, who was standing and simply observing him, a darkness in his pale eyes.

"What do you think, Kylo?"

"I think this is going to take too long to remove."

"Ah, but that's the fun. Go relax. My clothes are easier to put on. No effort necessary on your part."

Ren found himself slightly disappointed.

Hux emerged ten minutes later, robed completely in something flowy and white and beautiful. Ren stood and walked to him.

"Ren, would you grab my boot hooks?"

His what? "Your what?"

"The hooks I use to put on my boots. My boot hooks. They're under your chair."

He crouched down and retrieved them, and the dark boots next to them.

Hux sat on the bed, white silk splaying around him like cream, and he took the boots and hooks and pulled them on carefully. Something about the slow drag of leather against skin was so luxurious that Ren couldn't help but ache.

He took a single step forward.

"Later, Ren." He stood. "I think it's time we leave." Hux offered him his arm, and they left his quarters side by side.

 

While they'd been dressing, a conference room off the central flight deck had been cleared and a long table had been set for the banquet. They were the first to arrive.

"You'll sit at my left, Ren."

"Why not your right?"

"Phasma's sitting there. Besides, isn't it more fitting for you to be my left hand?"

Ren considered this. "It is."

He could have sworn Hux's eyes flashed. "Nobody knows you're attending besides Phasma and I."

"For security?"

"I'd prefer to draw would-be assassins out of the woodwork sooner rather than later."

"Sounds reasonable."

He offered Ren a soft, private smile that warmed his eyes. "You look ready to swallow a sun, darling."

Ren surged forward and kissed him, caught him with his teeth, sharp and messy and lovely. 

Hux pulled back, a flush beginning to spread over his cheeks. "Our guests will be arriving soon." He ran his tongue over his lips; Ren noticed a little blood. Good. "You can make it through dinner, Kylo."

"Can I, though?"

A flicker of amusement ran through his face. "I trust you'll be good."

"I trust you won't tease me, Emperor." 

Hux merely grinned.

 

The first course of the banquet was an old Imperial favorite, probably to please the Tarkins, who were of course in attendance. Ren didn't mind corobb salad all that much, but it wasn't a favorite of his, regardless of what the old Empire used to enjoy. It wasn't exactly even salad.

He looked over at Hux, who was picking at it to find the good bits and attempting to keep his sleeve out of the plate; he glanced at Phasma, who was in the process of finishing it, efficient as always. Ren couldn't help but grin.

"What're you smiling at, darling?" Hux murmured. 

"You."

"Quit that." His eyes were warm even as they remained fixed on his plate. "You said you'd be good."

"I am."

"Then quit smiling, Kylo. I'll have to smile back and it'll give people the wrong ideas about my willingness to crush them."

This man was utterly--

"If you two don't stop flirting," Phasma said, "I'll request a seat change."

The servers came up and exchanged their plates for small bowls of Lothalian crystal mushroom soup. Again, not a favorite of Ren's, likely made to help ease relations with the Lothalians in attendance so the Order's fleet could continue utilizing kyber crystals in its weaponry. It was entirely edible.

That was really all he could say for it, though.

There must have been at least two hundred people in attendance, but Ren could pick out each conversation with ease; mostly banalities. One person, who'd overindulged in wine, was attempting to get a date with a duchess. It was amusing when she threatened to castrate him.

Again, he looked over at Hux, who was watching the table with a steely gaze. He felt a warm hand on his thigh--Hux.

"Can you tell me what you hear?" he said, out of the side of his mouth.

Ren inclined his head slightly. "Nothing important."

"Did I ask for what's important?"

He paused. "Nobody's plotting your assassination yet, Majesty. The Coruscantian ambassador is plotting how to squeeze a good trade deal out of you, though."

Instead of answering, Hux took a spoonful of soup and tightened his grip on Ren's thigh.

"It's all smalltalk. Really, it's not important."

"This is why you're not in charge." He set his spoon down. "You can actually learn things of value from what people smalltalk about, darling."

The servers took their bowls and replaced them with larger bowls of rycrit stew, the last actual course and something Ren actually enjoyed quite a bit. He was happy he hadn't eaten much before this.

He ran a cursory sweep of everyone again before tucking in. He wanted to give this his attention. Nothing interesting, still.

Ren was halfway through the bowl when it occurred to him that scanning their guests via the Force was probably a good idea. Swallowing his mouthful of stew, he sat back in his chair and took a sip of water, going down his opposite side in the row. Nobody should be able to feel the intrusion at this shallow level. 

Nothing.

He made it halfway down the row he sat in before he encountered a block. The only people with mental guards were the ones with something to hide. Ren leaned forward slightly and made note of the offender: an older man, the one who'd been trying to get a date with the duchess. He continued. One more block, near the foot of the table, a young person who didn't seem to have a gender.

"Hux," he muttered,"there are two potential threats at the table. What should I do with them?"

"Wait, for now. Where are they?"

Ren attempted to discreetly point them out.

"Thank you."

 

It happened over dessert, because of course it did.

One moment, Ren was eating a spoonful of honey melon and the next, he felt a blaster bolt whiz by his face and miss Hux by millimeters.

Oh pfassk no.

Rage rose up in his throat, a sharp spiking thing, and he stood, his chair falling back with a clang. The two offenders came up with him, lifting over the table.

A blaster fell from the shaking hand of the younger one and clattered to the floor.

The table was silent.

Hux was standing as well, one shoulder slightly singed. Phasma had her blaster drawn and aimed at the two people.

Ren kept them suspended, adrenaline and ire coursing through him. "What should I do with them, Imperial Majesty?" He wanted to do so much. He wanted to pull apart their bones and drink their blood and leave them burning and--

"Do whatever you deem appropriate," he said, loud enough for the whole room to hear. "Just," and here he met Ren's eyes and caught his bruised lip in his teeth, "don't get anything on the table."

If the two had been able to make a sound, Ren was sure they'd be screaming.

Or perhaps whimpering. Crying.

Ren would prefer them screaming.

"Come now, Kylo Ren, don't keep them waiting." 

He grinned, moved them from the table, and crushed them both like bugs. It felt more than satisfying. It felt dazzling.

There was much wincing and whispering and covering of mouths with napkins.

Hux sat and calmly finished his dessert.

 

"Was I good?" Ren murmured into Hux's ear as the two left the room. 

"You were more than good, darling. You were _impressive._ "

He felt a smug grin spread across his face. "Impressive, huh?"

"Do you want me to shower you with compliments or take you to my quarters?"

"I have to pick one?"

"Of course you do," Hux said, something deliciously sharp drifting into his tone. "Now come with me."

 

"You can leave bruises now, darling." 

Somehow they hadn't ended up in Hux's quarters but in the newly-minted throne room, Ren straddling his lap. At Hux's prompting, he peeled his collar back and buried his teeth in his neck. A low rush of heat flared in his stomach.

His Emperor let loose a small groan. "Please keep doing that."

He laughed.

"Buttons--buttons in the back--"

"I know," Ren said, already unbuttoning the robe and dragging his mouth down to Hux's shoulder, his collarbone. 

"That's even better."

"Mmhmm." He sucked a mark into Hux's collarbone, then pulled back. The Emperor's head was tipped back, leaving a long, pale plinth of throat exposed. "You're okay with me at your chest?"

"Let me think about it." Hux had gotten top surgery as soon as he was able, but it still made him uncomfortable and Ren wasn't about to mess around without permission.

Ren kissed him, slow and dirty and deep, and worked open Hux's waistband instead, massaging circles into his thighs with his thumbs.

"So eager still," he murmured into Ren's mouth. He shucked off his outer robe, leaving the laced tunic and pants. Hux ran his hands up and down Ren's bare arms, trailing one down to the bulge in his pants. "You were spectacular this evening, my dear."

"I thought we were done with compliments."

"I lied." Hux nipped him on his lower lip. "Touch me, I'm getting impatient." 

Ren drew a finger up close, teasing, and Hux bit his ear. 

"Come on." He started fiddling with the laces on Ren's tunic, drawing his lips lightly down his neck. "Don't make me wait."

Suddenly, Ren had an idea. A very, very nice idea. He slid off the throne and dropped down to his knees.

"Oh, it's this kind of night, is it?"

"Of course it is. You let me kill your enemies. Pants down."

Hux obliged him and Ren went to work, pulling his knees as far apart as the clothing would allow and running his teeth along his inner thigh, licking and sucking at the skin there. Hux let out a long sigh.

Ren ran his fingers over the waistband of his underwear, then under; Hux squirmed. "What part of impatient do you not understand?"

He didn't answer, instead mouthed at Hux through the damp fabric of his underwear (he was aching and this made it worse, made it so much better) and tugged it down. Hux rolled his hips forward.

Ren buried his face in the thatch of pale hair at the apex of Hux's thighs, drawing his tongue up and down and circling his clit.

Hux let out a low whine. Good.

"Why are you so good at this?" he gasped. "No--no keep doing that thing you just did."

Not just good, but dazzling. Ren smiled, kept going, and scratched up and down Hux's thighs like he liked. Pfassk, he tasted amazing; Ren felt wetness drooling down his chin, felt Hux's hands in his hair pulling him closer, heard high panting, fingers scrabbling at his scalp.

He wondered what they might look like, Emperor and liege, pale legs spread around broad shoulders in a dark room. Would they glow?

Ren switched his strokes to long and slow, and Hux made an ungodly sound and clenched around his fingers.

"I'm close darling, very close, keep go--going."

Two more strokes and Hux stiffened, threw back his head and gasped. Ren kept working him through it until he relaxed, boneless against the throne.

Ren pulled back and wiped his mouth. 

"Come here, darling."

He leaned close and pecked him on the lips. Hux held the back of his head and kissed him again, undid his pants and stroked him off quickly, ruthlessly, beautifully.

Ren buried his face in Hux's shoulder. "You're too much," he mumbled.

"I get that a lot, actually. Mostly from you." He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"We should probably leave before we traumatize another stormtrooper."

_"Another?"_

He left the room with Hux, who laughed all the way to bed and told him to calm down way too many times.

He undid Ren's laces quietly though, ("I thought we were going to have more fun with these" "So did I") and Ren helped him with his boots, and they lay in bed together, half-dressed for a long time before they curled into each other and slept.

As he was drifting off, Ren thought he might have heard a grumbled "love you." 

"Love you too, Hux."

**Author's Note:**

> So I dithered a TON about this fic, not because of the smut or the boys or the characterization, but because of the dAMN SHIP
> 
> Originally I set the story on the Finalizer without a second thought, and then I realized: an Emperor probably wouldn't be on the Finalizer. But then I realized that there are like NO OTHER ships we've seen from the First Order and so then I got to thinking: put him on a riff off a Mandator Class Star Dreadnought; however, I wasn't sure if that was right and I was already lost on Wookiepedia doing food research and then I was like do I really want to do THIS much research for the fic? No. Especially since it's so short. So it does take place on the Finalizer (I couldn't get a floorplan which bugs the HELLS out of me but whatever) despite my qualms about realism.
> 
> Hope that didn't bug y'all as much as the claims that Ren's a Sith bug me.


End file.
